Mattias Nilsson
Mattias Nilsson is a member of ExOps and former member of Sweden's elite Arctic Rangers. He is also well known for his almost fetishistic use of high explosives. History There is no record of a Mattias Nilsson in official archives. This causes some to believe that "Mattias Nilsson" may be a pseudonym, others believing the records were lost due to a childhood experiment with explosives. The first official surviving mention of him are of his time with the Arctic Rangers. While serving with the Rangers, he would accept the most dangerous assignments, seemingly unheeding of his own personal safety. His apparent need for a constant adrenaline rush concerned his superiors, who knew the Arctic Rangers existed in an unforgiving and merciless environment. Mattias accepted this and thrived, building up a rapport with his comrades. His loyalty caused problems however as he frequently fought on his fellow Ranger's behalf. When one of these fights left a superior in the hospital, Mattias was dishonorably discharged. Shortly afterward, he joined an outlaw biker gang known was the Wolfpack Brotherhood. Under his influence, the Brotherhood went from being a mild irritant to the Swedish authorities to becoming the home of the most wanted criminals of the nation. Mattias himself became infamous for his violent exploits and adrenaline-fueled stunts. He was eventually captured by the Swedish authorities, but never one to be chained down, he escaped. Now a fugitive in his native Sweden, he realized he could not remain there. He left the country and became a mercenary. He swiftly gained a reputation for overkill, often using high explosives and air strikes for jobs best suited for small arms. Despite this, he got his assignments done and his explosive reputation soon made him one of the most sought-after mercenaries in the world. After a PMC he was a member of went out of business, he joined Executive Operations, where he participated in the North Korean Conflict. Personality Mattias can be summarized as a "wild man". Rowdy, boisterous and an adrenaline junkie he finds his work as a mercenary allows him to operate independently of those who may disapprove of his actions, his employers typically only concerned with results. It is, at it's core, his way of being paid for doing what he loves. Though volatile, he is not sadistic or psychotic. He does not take pleasure from the deadly results of his destructive impulses, though he is not unaware of them either, accepting their inevitability. He is also possessed of a dry, sarcastic wit, delivering his lines with a deadpan tone. The characteristic that has given him the most fame is his frequent use of high-grade explosives for even the smallest problems and his tendency to not only defeat, but utterly destroy his enemies. Even those familiar with his reputation are shocked by his penchant for explosive violence. He does however have a 'soft' side, loyal to those he considers friends and willing to stand up to a threat to defend them. He also has a soft side for the little guy, just trying to get by. He cares little about who employs him or why, only that it allows him to exercise his love of explosives and destruction. A phrase used many times by Mattias is "Why cant EVERYTHING be rocket propelled?" According to the Mercenaries 2: World In Flames website, Mattias' favorite form of music is Swedish death metal, a genre that is characteristic of his own agressive, violent and rebellious nature. Skills Mattias' time in the Arctic Rangers has made him extremely athletic, capable of running, sprinting, and swimming for long distances. He is also physically strong and coordinated, able to knock out or even kill enemy combatants with one bash from whatever weapon he's holding. His time in the Swedish biker gang has made him an expert in driving motorcycles, and his criminal career has trained him in car jacking and evasive driving. His stint in various Private Military Companies has given him experience with nearly all modern small arms and military craft, including helicopters, gunships, maritime assault craft, and tanks. He is also very adept at using air strikes, including beacon, radio homing, and satellite coordinated munitions. He is fluent in Russian, Swedish and English. Quotes "It's...bad for business." "So is this. Now I have to kill you." -'Ramon Solano threatening Mattias in the intro of ''World in Flames ' "Yeah, everyone pays. Blanco, Carmon, Solano. Everyone pays." -'''Mattias in the ''World in Flames ''intro. ' "Think of this as a glorified 'baby sitting' job." "...Why would anyone sit on a baby?" -'Fiona Taylor and Mattias referring to the latter's current contract'. "You know, I only had orders about the paperwork, not you. You're on your own now." "No, please wait! Here, I'll give you my watch!" "Haha, I'm just joking. Keep your Cracker Jack prize." -'Mattias conversing with a Uni-Pet executive. ' Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries